What could possibly go wrong
by nejitenfan
Summary: New friends, enemies , Remy's sister? look for all this and more even an appearance from Batman once or twice I'm not too good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lurking in the dark, shadows dance as the wind blows through the cool night sky, by a roaring fire a young girl with eyes of red sat on a rock watching them as she smiled.

In the California Red Woods, deep within the shadows of the trees a young girl sits surrounded by many animals that live there. On her shoulder there is a owl that she talks to.

In the Bronx a teen sits in a tree in the park and watches as a man in his 30's giving a woman of the same a age a red velvet box. She lets out a squeal of joy and gives him a huge hug tears of joy stream down her face as if she had waited years for him to ask.

The girl in the tree smiles as her checker heart necklace glows dimly.

'_mutant detected in Louisiana, mutant detected in California, mutant detected in Bronx, New York.' _

_Faye Labeau Mutant ability manipulation of shadows _

_Kate Tora mutant ability communication with animals _

_Tori Amore creates emotions of love has x-ray vision and healing_


	2. where the hell did you come from

Chapter 1

( a/n my French is really bad so I really only know 2 words so for now those will be the ones I use later on in my story I'll use more and if anyone knows how to write dialogue in Scottish and Irish

accents cause I know they are both very different that would help a lot so please no one take offence on accents or languages that had messed up on)

* * *

Hank and the Professor were going over the information that cerebra was giving them on the three new mutants that had been detected. All three were girls one of them was nearly impossible to find.

The other two would easy.

"We'll alert the teams of the situation in the morning till then we must keep track of them especially Ms. LeBeau." Xavier said

"I'll make a pot of coffee" Hank said heading to the kitchen

Time skip 7 am

All students who had completed their training where gathered in the meeting room. "We have an omega 6 situation there are three mutants we must apprehended before magneto does they are all in

different locations one of them is nearly impossible to find do to her mutation every time we find her she moves to a new location" the professor claimed, but unknown to even Logan they were being

watched by a girl with red eyes that glowed. As the team went over the maps the red eyed girl popped out "who ya looking for?" she said in a haunting voice.

This cause Theresa to scream activating her power of super sonic screams causing her step sister Rahne morph into a wolf and run off do to surprise and fear. " Hm I'm hungry" her voice no longer

sounded haunting she then disappeared into the shadows and came back with Kurt's breakfast sandwich one minute later.

" Hey! That's mine!" Kurt yelled from across the room.

" Ya snooze ya lose." the girl replied with her mouth full and stuck her tongue out, Remy just shook his head and sighed. As Kurt dove for her she vanished into the shadows. She reappeared on the

other side of the room Kurt then ported and she kept slipping into the shadows as everyone watch as the two fought _'blamp' ''shhh' ' 'blamp blamp' ''shhh shhh'' _

" Cool port fight" Jamie said as he watched in awe.

Logan had finally caught her and began to drag her up the stairs with Remy following with an angry look on his face. "what were you thinking '_Souer_' we could have hurt you!" he yelled in French. "I

know what I'm doing '_Felis_' " She replied in French then she stuck out her tongue blowing razz berries at him. " It's not like you care you were gone for a whole year; no letters, no phone calls

nothing." she yelled in French before fading into the shadows on the wall. " Remy really needs to get dat girl a tracking collar or something" he said before heading out to find her. Logan stood there

trying to track her scent but was surprised that there was no scent to be found.

Rahne and Theresa's room

Theresa had made three attempts to pull her step sister who was in her wolf state hiding under her bed. " Ah donnae know wha's scarin' ye bu' ye go' to ge' ou' from under there."

Rahne was freaked by the shadow girl. Theresa began tugging on Rahne's fur and Rahne tried to bite her.

" Fine if ye wan' to be a bra' be my gues' , bu' ye'll be all by yuirself." Theresa taunted letting go of her fur. Rahne stuck her head out from under her bed making a ferocious growl and baring her teeth.

Theresa let out a shrill scream as she ran out of the room shortly after Rahne pasted out returning to her human form.

Outside

" Hey Cassidy where's Sinclair?" Logan asked. Theresa looked very nervous. " Uh.. She's sleeping." Theresa answered climbing in the back of Scot's car. " It's probably best if she stays home any how

she is too scared and that could prove to be her weakness."

"I'll leave her a note" Kitty said writing a note then phasing it through the wall. "Ok kids let's see if we can't find this 'shadow chaser' Split up." he said

" Alpha go west"

"Delta go east"

"Tango go south"

"Bravo go north"

As the teams spread out they failed to notice a pair of glowing red eyes in the mansion window.

Team Bravo in the X-van

Illyana had a huge smirk on her face and she was humming. Her brother Piotr knew that she knew something everyone else didn't"

"What are you doing Illyana?" he asked

" Oh nothing big brother" she said sweetly

' Payback time Rahne' was the last thing on her mind as they pulled away from the school.

( tell me what you think I'm not going to give the definitions till next chapter cause it will ruin the surprise I have in store for you. For those of you who are unfamiliar

With Illyana she is Piotr's younger sister she is a mutant with the ability to travel to Limbo, conjure demons and as for this new character you are seeing now she is a character made by my friend for

my story and there will be characters from the comic series. I'll do my best to add one chapter each week but due to school it will be hard but if any of u know how to write in German Scottish Irish and

French accents I need some help so please send me a message if u know how and if u know and French and German that could help too. I know how to speak in a Scottish accent but not how to

write it I want to make the characters as close as possible to how they are suppose to sound.) (P.S there will be quite a few characters made by my friends both good guys and bad guys Thanks for

reading and I hope you continue to read I've worked months on write the 1st 10 chapter of my story and I'm still writing) (and i know it's short it was 5 pages when i typed it but it got shorter i'll do my

best to make it longer.)


End file.
